halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Eligius-class Battleship
"The Eligius is one thing, a goddamned warden. They send them out to put down any ideas that the UEG might not be the almighty gods of the Galaxy. Well we just happen to have a little insider source and that ship isn't as invincible as it looks." -Insurrectionist referring to the Eligius ship in system due to a rise in insurrectionist activity. The Eligius-class Battleship is a class of heavy warship within the United Nations Space Command's Navy. With the Eligius project beginning in the early to mid 2540's the project would be stalled, repurposed, stalled, and repurposed again not to mention several intentional and unforeseen delays. Built alongside behemoth projects such as the Infinity, Eligius was similarly designed with lessons learned and technologies gleamed from the Human-Covenant War. Albeit not nearly to the extent of the Infinity with its Forerunner machinations on board the Eligius was privy to many advancements gleamed from Covenant technology. With the conclusion of the Human-Covenant War the Eligius project was able to be accelerated and better prioritized with a greater idea of where Humanity stood. With the immediate power vacuum and devastated human space a dedicated and modernized battleship which could alleviate some of the responsibilities the Infinity would be undertaking was considered vital in restoring control over the colonies and projecting Human power against remnant forces of the Covenant. In July of 2557 the Eligius project had culminated in four unique trial vessels. Different from one another minutely the four Eligius ships would fine tune and perfect the design throughout their sea-trial period. By 2558 a final version had been chosen and the UNSC Navy ordered the construction of two more Eligius-class Battleships which had not yet gone into the construction and planning phase when the Created Crisis erupted. The Eligius is a member vessel of the Post-War Fleet Line Initiative. Design Details Measuring four kilometers long the Eligius-class Battleship is one of the largest warships fielded by the UNSC Navy. Imagined as the future of the UNSC heavy warship the Eligius is designed to police Human Space and impose fear upon enemies of the UEG. Equipped with an array of advanced technologies gleamed from the war to include a Covenant Slipspace drive and Covenant Energy projector. Armament The Eligius-Class Battleship is equipped with a plethora of advanced weapons systems to include the following; * (x1) Ship-board Energy Projector Prototype * (x2) Mark IX, Heavy Coil - 45J3D3 MAC * (x4) 20DA1C2 MAC (Rotary mounted Port/Starboard & Ventral/Dorsal) * (x8) Mark 2457/35cm HRG (Rotary mounted Port/Starboard & Ventral/Dorsal) * 225x 24 M42 Archer * 150x 30 M75 Rapier * 300x 20 M96 Howler * 500× M965 Fortress 70mm guns * 65× M85 Anti-Aircraft Gun network * 100× M97 Guided Missile Weapon System network * Several HAVOK tactical nuclear weapons Complement By no means a Carrier the Eligius carries only that which necessitates transporting its crew, and defending the warship. Its complement includes the following; * 2,000 Naval Personnel * 300 Marines * 500 ODST * 200 Spartan IV's (Optional) * D79 Pelican Dropship (20) * GA-TL1 Longsword (10) * F-41E Broadsword (16) Layout Bridge/CIC Unlike many UNSC warships the bridge of the Eligius-class Battleship is buried deep within the vessel offering greater protection to the command center of the ship which is expected to take a severe beating to its exterior plating. Known Ships of the Line Gallery Eligius IV's Forward Section showing the energy projector clearly..png|Forward section of the Elegius showing its massive energy projector and two forward facing mark ix heavy coil MACs. Elegius-class Battleship.png|A side view of the forward section of the Elegius. Many have compared the Elegius with a smaller and reversed version of the infinity due to the similarities of the silhouettes when reversed. Elegius bridge.png|The compact and well hidden bridge of the Elegius-class battleship is uncharacteristically located in the heart of the ship similar to Covenant capitol ship designs. The advantages of this configuration are obvious, especially considering the role of the battleship. Eligius cryo bay.png|Far more compact than traditional cryo-pods the cryo-chambers on the Elegius-class Battleship can suspiciously hold far more than any crew size the ship is expected to carry. It is unknown why the Elegius was equipped with such a grand capacity when it was intended to be manned by a skeleton crew. Speculation exists that Elegius was originally intended to be an exodus ship capable of beating back any pursuers in case of a UEG defeat during the war. Category:Battleship classes Category:UNSC Ship Classes